


My Final Goodbye

by starlightfantasykid



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfantasykid/pseuds/starlightfantasykid
Summary: I don't think I can take it anymore, so I'll send this goodbye off to you.





	My Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Transparent Elegy which you can watch here: https://goo.gl/pwsLNt

“Davey, don’t do this!“

Jasper shouted, voice hoarse, as it’s amplified through a megaphone. Davey covers his ears. His feet bordering the edge as he stares down into the abyss of the never ending ocean. His eyes are blank and dull like he was caught in a daze. Like he was stuck in a bubble which Jasper couldn’t penetrate.

Under his breath, Davey mutters, “I’m sorry, Jasper” as he inches closer to his impending doom.

“Stop Davey! No!”, Jasper screams at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face.

But it’s pointless.

Davey can’t hear these disappearing words. Davey can’t hear this transparent elegy.

No one could…

But he couldn’t just give up here.

Dropping the megaphone, Jasper reaches out for him. He wraps his arms around Davey like his life depended on it. With his voice soft and cracking, he whispers,

“Plea…please, don’t”

Jasper can feel shivering, cold hands grasp onto his arms. A light sniffling resounds in his ears. Tears drip down onto Jasper’s arms, wetting his skin. And then Davey is sobbing.

He cries in Jasper’s arms, letting everything out. His pain. His fear. His sadness.

And with every tear shed, Jasper can feel himself slowly fading away.

He didn’t have much time left. He knew that there was only a matter of seconds.

“Goodbye, Davey”, he says as with a sadden smile stretched across his face.

Time was up

And Jasper disappears into the sky, knowing now that he could finally be at peace with his final goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.Kudos and Comments are fuel to me and I appreciate every single one of them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
